


No Trace

by Guuji



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Gen, Idol!Angie Yonaga, Sad Ending, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guuji/pseuds/Guuji
Summary: Dreameaters - creatures that eat up your dreams , that make you hopeless . So then , what happens when a trapped girl with big dreams develops one ?





	No Trace

**Author's Note:**

> for a challenge on danganronpa amino !! apparently, dreameaters steal dreams & make u all sad or something haha . they develop after a traumatic incident , so that's that . the angie i write is an idol instead of an artist & she's really canon divirgent & she's ,, idk i think she's good h -- so yeah .

_“M- Mama-! Mama, please help! Please help Angie!” Her yells were futile though, cries ringing through the house she was getting dragged out of. She yelled for her mom who stood in the corner, watching her daughter getting taken against her will – and all her mother did was shake her head at the sight, expressing her distaste towards her daughter with her eyes alone. It was heartbreaking, frankly._

_The people who were taking her spoke something about her blood needing to be purified after all the bad things she had said about Atua earlier. They didn’t mean any harm, they said, no harm was to come to her! They just needed her blood to be better before the next blood sacrifice. Their empty promises meant nothing to her, at this point she would’ve accepted death, because whatever this blood purifying was – it didn’t sound good at all. If anything, it was even more terrifying._

_And she could’ve sworn anyone could hear her cries for help even from the other side of the island as she was bound and thrown into a pile of leeches. Of course, it was all pointless, she knew better than anyone else now that there was no help on this island._

_Especially for someone like her._

 

Angie aimlessly scrolled through the comments on the newest post in her fan-page that she had discovered a couple of years ago. And in contrast to the excitement both her and her fans had shown in the beginning of her short-lived career, she now stared blankly at the concerned commenters who wondered where she disappeared to.

“If you’re feeling desperate, you know-”

“Shut up.” Angie snapped back, ocean blue eyes slightly glancing towards the shadow looming over her shoulder and reading the same comments. The grip on her phone tightened, merely glancing at the shadow made her angry. “Angie refuses to conform to whatever it is you say.”

“Mhm, let’s see how long that lasts.”

Angie exhaled, rubbing her forehead lightly. Her research had led to her knowing that this thing attached to her was not a spirit she had accidentally called upon during her shrine maiden training, nor was it a god attempting to speak to her, it was actually a dreameater. And a short definition that Angie had thought of herself was that it was just here to ruin her already miserable life.

_She barely even noticed when it had shown up, when she had changed, though she remembered the whole day clearly, it was embedded into her, it showed up in her worst nightmares up to this day. The pretty dress that was only meant to be torn apart, the warmth that was swiftly taken away, the eyes she couldn’t dare to open and the hands that had –_

And finally, once she did open her eyes, all she could see was a shadow. She thought that she was dreaming, hallucinating at worst – but it never left her. It was a spirit, she then assumed, seeing as how it seemed to drain her energy. It scared her, but what scared her more was the fact that she seemed to change. She was much angrier, much gloomier and there was something about her eyes that unnerved her. The islanders had discarded it with happiness, saying that the ritual worked, that she was now one with god.

And the worst part about it, was the fact that ever since it appeared, whenever she wanted to practice her singing or dancing, her knees would tremble and she would instantly back down from it. She thought that…this was what she wanted, but now it seemed like she could barely do anything.

That’s why she sought help on the internet, the results leaving her less than pleased. She cried, and she cried, but eventually she gave up. What was left for her to do?

Angie stood up, dropping her phone on her bed and making her way out of her room, the unbearably annoying shadow tailing her without a second to spare. And as much as she hated it, she was somewhat grateful that…she had someone here with her, even if it was horrifying. Especially after all her closest friends were sacrificed for the so-called benefit of her training. The dreameater was poor company, but it was something.

“You know, I can’t help but wonder why I even showed up so late, it’s so wonderful you managed to hold on to your dreams for so long,” the shadow paused to chuckle. “How cute, how wasteful…”

She ignored it, climbing down the wooden stairs that spiraled down straight to the corridor. She stopped in the middle of the staircase, hand grabbing onto the rail as she took half a minute to regain her breath. She had noted how her face was paler than before, how exhausted she always was and the dreameater insisted so hard that it wasn’t its fault, she was forced to believe that she had lost too much blood by now. She needed water.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Angie noticed how the dim light had been turned on and that her mother was fiddling with something in there. At first, she thought the elder was just making food, but instead of a kitchen knife or a vegetable she held a lighter and a piece of paper. It peaked Angie’s curiosity, even if it was a tiny bit.

“Mama, what are you doing?” Angie said, voice sounding raspy and tired. Her mother seemed ignorant though, not like it was anything new, causing her to sigh and fix herself. “A…Atua couldn’t help but wonder what you were holding there, Angie means.”

And finally, her mother seemed to be somewhat startled by her presence, proceeding to drop the letter in the shock. It fluttered down, just in Angie’s reach, which made the girl crouch down and grab it so she could inspect it further. The edge of it seemed lightly burnt and it probably would’ve been completely tattered up if it weren’t for Angie’s interference. Her eyes skimmed through the contents, widening slightly the more she read. It was for her…

It was scouting her to Hope’s Peak Academy as the ultimate…the ultimate idol.

Even the dreameater attached to Angie looked slightly surprised, its shadowy body turned to her expectantly, actually curious of what she was going to do after just discovering that her own mother was looking to burn the possible better future that Angie had dreamed of.

But…that was it. She couldn’t help but wonder, what the point of even trying would be right now. She hasn’t felt like doing anything for a while now, she hasn’t dreamed of the outside world that she used to so often. Even the letters from her fans didn’t motivate her like they used to.

“A- Angie-”

“No,” Angie interrupted her mom, clutching tightly onto the letter, hands moving swiftly to rip it apart into shreds, leaving not only her mother surprised, but also the dremeater she now turned to. “You win.”

And she referred to the both of them.

“Angie doesn’t need this anymore.” She muttered, looking down and finally turning back to her mother, a forced smile spreading over her face as she glanced upwards in just a second, her features visibly trembling the more she tried to smile. Her shaky hands linked together in front of her chest. “Angie has Atua and that’s enough for her! It’s in Atua’s will, you know!”

Angie’s mother grinned.

And just like that, all of the dreams that she held dear disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> if u read this for some reason , feedback would be super duper appreciated !!


End file.
